itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Arryn
House Arryn of the Eyrie is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. It rules over the Vale of Arryn, a mountainous realm on the East coast of Westeros, from the towering Eyrie. They hold the title Lord Paramount and Warden of the East and remain sworn to the Kingdom of the Iron Throne under House Targaryen. Their sigil is a sky blue falcon on a blue field, but is known to have the inverse as well. Their house motto is "As High as Honour." Members of the family tend to have darker hair, lighter skin, and gray or darker eyes with strong Andal traits. History Targaryen Era The Arryns claim their descent from Artys Arryn, the Falcon Knight from the Age of Heroes. Artys was said to have come with the first Andal invasion and was said to have beaten all other petty kings in the Vale before crowning himself King of Mountain and Vale. When Aegon I Targaryen landed and began his war of conquest, the Vale of Arryn was ruled by Ronnel Arryn. His mother and regent, Sharra Arryn, led the Vale's strength to the Bloody Gate to prepare for the eminent invasion of the Vale. Despite earning a victory at the Battle of Gulltown, Rhaenys would later arrive at the Eyrie with her dragon, Vhagar. When Sharra returned, she found Ronnel astride Vhagar, asking for a ride. He was later immortalized in story and song as "The King Who Flew." The Arryns would later take part in the Dance of Dragons as Aemma Arryn supported Rhaenyra Targaryen, over Aegon II Targaryen. Despite her efforts, Aemma died in childbirth later after the war. During the first Blackfyre rebellion, the Arryns remained loyal to House Targaryen. Robert's Rebellion House Arryn played a very strong role in the Rebellion, as the Lord Jon Arryn refused to relinquish his former wards Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark to the Mad King Aerys Targaryen, who had burned Eddard's father alive at the capitol. Jon initiated the rebellion, marrying into House Tully and playing a great role in the fighting. Unfortunately, the Arryn's main line was trimmed down during the war as Elbert Arryn was slain with Brandon Stark and Denys 'The Darling' Arryn was slain at the Battle of Bells. Following the Rebellion, Jon had a son named Robert Arryn and a nephew named Harrold Arryn. Jon would serve as Hand of the King to Robert Baratheon until his death in 299 AC. Eddard Stark, hoping to find answers, discovered that the son of Robert Baratheon, Joffery Baratheon, was actually born of incest; and he also discovered that it was for this secret that Jon Arryn died. These events would ultimately be what triggered the War of the Five Kings. War of the Five Kings The House of Arryn remained neutral during the War of Five Kings under the behest of Lysa Arryn nee Tully, the regent of the Vale. Her son, Robert Arryn, was regarded as a spoiled and sickly infant and never weened from his mother's breast. During the war, Lord Petyr Baelish returned to the Eyrie with Sansa Stark, disguised as his bastard daughter. Lysa and Petyr married, though Lysa died mere weeks later after Baelish threw her from the moon door. He resumed regency of the Vale. As the war raged on, several Vale lords gathered to form the Lords Declarant. Led by Yohn "The Bronze" Royce, their mission was mainly to push Baelish away from the Eyrie or to join the North. Baelish wavered them off with gold and silver and later convinced Lady Waynwood to marry her ward, Harrold Hardyng, to Sansa. Following this and a Tourney at the Eyrie, Robert Arryn passed away from his illness, though many whisper foul play. Maester Coleman of the Vale was unsure entirely what the problem was, and did his best to treat the boy until his sudden death. Overtaken with grief, the Maester was unable to fully study what may have caused such an event beyond a particularly bad seizure. Rise of a Falcon In mourning, the tourney was ended swiftly with the remaining contestants named to Harrold’s Bodyguard, as Harrold was named Lord Defender of the Vale. It was around this time when news of Aegon’s attack on King's Landing hit the Vale, and Baelish knew he had to act soon and reveal Sansa Stark and his intentions for her. However Petyr's plan would be foiled when a hedge knight named Shadrich who was under the employ of Varys the Spider, kidnapped Sansa Stark while she was washing her hair and moved to return her to King's Landing. Things would quickly turn even worst for Littlefinger as despite his attempt to call the Lord Declarants together to deal with the issue the tables turned on him. Yohn Royce spoke of the Dragon to the south and the misplaced Wolf to the North and took the opportunity to formerly denounce Tommen Baratheon, Cersei Lannister and the Lannister regime. It was at this point that Maester Coleman emerged, explaining that it was a Sweet Sleep overdose that killed Robert, and witnesses were claiming that before he had his final seizure that Littlefinger had handed him a decanter of wine. Harrold, becoming more and unsure, knew he had to act decisively to please his now infuriated vassals. Littlefinger was placed under arrest and held in the cells to await trial and would ultimately be executed, after receiving word that Aegon had captured King's Landing. A few months later House Arryn would once again swear fealty to House Targaryen after a letter arrives from King's Landing, indicating that House Tyrell, House Tully, House Baratheon, House Martell and the Lords of the Crownlands had done the same. Harrold, knowing that his legacy must be preserved, quickly agreeded to bend the knee. The Second Era (303 - 380 AC) House Arryn found find themselves in constant hostilities with the Horned Kings of the Mountains such as Dryn the Deathless during the Second Era. House Arryn would send ships and soldiers to assist the crown in the War of the Seven Banners. It was during this war that Ser Osric Arryn was maimed, and his grandfather Lord Hugo was killed. Recent Events (380 AC - Present) House Arryn has received an invitation to the Tourney at Oldtown, though Lord Osric Arryn declined to attend. Timeline of Major Events Age of Heroes: House Arryn is formed. 1 AC: House Arryn bends the knee to Aegon the Conquorer. 282 AC: House Arryn is a key combatant in Robert's Rebellion. 301 AC: Robert Arryn is killed, leaving his cousin Harrold Arryn to take his place. 302 AC: Harrold Arryn bends the knee to Aegon VI Targaryen. Members of House Arryn Family Tree Past Members * Jon Arryn, former Hand of the King to Robert Baratheon. Murdered on the eve of the War of the Five Kings * Robert Arryn, son of Jon Arryn and former protector of the Vale. Died an infant and was replaced by his cousin, Harrold Hardyng * Harrold Arryn nee Hardyng, former protector of the Vale. Swore fealty to Aegon VI Targaryen following his Second War of Conquest. Category:House Arryn Category:Houses